


These Sheets Real Cotton?

by furev



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, but just a lil as a treat, but not age or dominance related, safe sex, that’s right kids wrap it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furev/pseuds/furev
Summary: It’s sex. They have sex. Also, there’s a bit of cute banter.
Relationships: Female V/Placide (Cyberpunk 2077), Placide/V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	These Sheets Real Cotton?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve not written a lot of fan fiction, in fact I can count the fics I’ve written on one hand, and even less of that has been just straight up smut so be gentle with me, please. >Constructive< Criticism is more than welcome, so please leave a review if you feel like it! My friend Angela was my Beta for this so thanks so much to her! I’ll be writing some more fic for CP2077 but it will most likely be (f)V/Jackie...and have an actual storyline. That is unless someone wants more of these 2 👀

The room smells like cheap synth Whiskey, gun oil, and sweat. The raised platform of the bed frame doesn’t creak but the firm foam mattress makes an audible rubbing sound as it hits the wall of the bed’s alcove. The plush bright yellow comforter that had formerly resided on her bed was mostly on the floor at this point.

“Oh shit,” V manages between little huffs as she braces herself with one hand against the wall. “Fu-Fuck,” she groans as her other hand works between her shaking thighs. 

Placide is holding her by the waist firmly but without tension in his arm, like she weighs nothing to him, as he fucks her from behind. His breathing is barely elevated even though he, too, gleams with sweat. His gaze is locked on where they are connected, watching her body clutch around the girth of his dick. His body shakes as he lets out a deep laugh while palming the smooth brown flesh of her right ass cheek. 

“Shut-“ she’s cut off by him smacking her ass firmly and the energy of it going straight to her clit. “Up!” Though it sounds more like a vocalization by the end of it.

“You talking shit,” he brings his open palm down on her other cheek mid-stroke. “Means you’re ready to take the rest?” Self satisfaction coming through clear as Ryzal* in his deep accented voice.

She whimpers in response as she feels herself gush at the rumble of his voice and the idea of taking all of him. Everything about Placide is big. His hands, his muscled frame, his ego, and most definitely his dick. 

“Can’t hear you,” he husks out as he suddenly stops moving. 

“Placide!” She yelps at him, trying and failing not to let it sound like a whine. The hand between her thighs stops it’s ministrations to try to loosen his grip on her hip so that she can move against him. She can feel a line of wetness making it’s way down her inner thigh as her pussy pulses around him.

V hasn’t had a regular partner in...years. He is hot inside her. He’d fingered her—twice—before even attempting to put his dick in. She’d come dangerously close to begging for him to be inside her, she’d been so wet and aching. As per usual her mouth had written checks she was struggling to cash now that she was facing the reality of him being good for his own insinuations about this part of him.

“That doesn’t sound like a yes.” This time he pulls himself from her completely. 

V feels her abs constrict as she attempts to turn on her side. She moves down the arm she’d previously been using to brace herself to help prop herself up on her elbow so she can look him in the face.

“I…” she feels herself twitch and sees him catch it as he smirks down at her. “I want it, you know I want it.” She can’t, despite all her bravado, look him in the eye as she hears the pleading tone in her own voice.

“Wanting is not the same as being ready.” He says in a cool tone, like she can’t see his abs spasm or his dick jumping with restraint.

Suddenly he’s flipping her over and gripping the undersides of her thighs none too gently, his thumbs brushing her lower lips. Placide’s hands grip her, reminding her again of how large they are—how large he is—as they reach well over half way around her muscled thighs. He pulls her up, up, up, until she’s bracing herself on the bed and his thighs as he hooks her knees over his shoulders and puts his mouth on her. 

“Placide!” V lets out on a moan as he begins to stroke inside her with his tongue. 

She can feel the metal of his nipple piercings rubbing against her as she attempts to move herself against his mouth, chasing friction. One of her hands toys with her own nipples as she moans openly before trailing back to the pierced hood of her swollen clit. 

Placide’s own hand moves hers aside as he strokes gentle circles around her clit, matching the stroke of his tongue in and out of her. His body cants against hers as he pulls his tongue away from her briefly before using his free hand to comb through the soft black curls covering her mons to spread her so that he can suck her clit into his mouth.

“Placide. Placide. Placide!” she groans his name over and over as he gives her clit a particularly hard suckle.

“Mmmmf.” 

He pulls away only to let her back down onto the mattress before pushing her thighs so that her knees are nearly to her shoulders. He uses one forearm to keep her like this as he lines up and then sinks into her with the two middle fingers of his free hand. Fresh wetness dribbles out onto his palm as he fucks into her. Placide’s mouth closes again around her clit as she tries to wiggle around his grip. 

“Please, Placide. Please-“ she’s well past caring about begging she’s so desperate for release.

She feels him insert a third finger into her. His fingers are much bigger than hers so despite how wet she is she can still feel the stretch of it. She looks into his eyes as he pushes further into her until his hand is flush with her body. She feels her whole body tremble as he gives her a moment to adjust before he begins pumping his fingers in and out of her again. She can’t help but throw her head back with the feeling of it. Soon enough the room is loud again with the sound of her labored breaths and the wet slap of his hand meeting her opening as she squirms in her attempts to meet his strokes more firmly. 

“I’m so close. Placide!“ she bites off as he takes her clit into his mouth again.

Then on his next stroke into her he curves his fingers upward inside of her while letting his teeth gently scrape her clit. She’s shattering around him in her next breath. She’s dripping wet and pulsing around his fingers, as he scissors them inside of her, her body still hungry for him even in her completion. When he pulls away from her clit he can see her abs working as his arm still bars her from moving from her folded position. 

All she can do is whimper when he occasionally curls his fingers inside her as she floats through the aftershocks of her orgasm. Finally he pulls his fingers from her and she feels her juices run down the cleft of her ass before he finally removes the arm barring her legs. Her abs burn from the extended stretch of having been folded over but she can’t be bothered to move another muscle as her legs flop open on either side of her. 

“Shit.” She exhales. Her eyes are closed as she tries to catch her breath. 

“Mmmhmm,” he hums down at her as she feels him reposition himself between her legs. She can hear how smug he is without having to look at him.

When she does open her eyes to look at him he’s sitting back on his splayed knees and stroking his dick with the same hand he’d been fingering her with. She can see the glistening of her wetness as his big hand palms his base. She shivers, a bit unsteady, as she sits up and then leans forward before reaching out to replace his hand with her own. She bites her lip as her hand glides up and down his length, her fingers not quite touching around his girth, as her mouth waters with the sudden urge to taste him. 

He lifts the hand still wet with her own essence to her mouth, stroking her bottom lip with his middle finger until she opens for him, and inserts his middle finger. He brings his other hand up to languidly begin to toy with her breast as she begins to use her other hand to toy with his left nipples piercing. He’s gently thrusting into the tightness of her hand as he re-stiffens with every stroke of her firm grip. He mimics the motion of his thrusts with his finger in her mouth before pulling it from her mouth with a wet pop.

Immediately she’s leaning down to take the head of him into her mouth. She tightens her grip on his shaft as she moves her other hand down to grip his muscular hip and takes more of him into her mouth. He is burning silk in her hand as she continues to pump what she cannot fit into her mouth, which is a more than decent amount of him. 

“Maudire,” he curses as he allows his head to tilt backward a bit. 

She feels the hand that had been playing with her breasts come up to grip the back of her neck, though he didn’t push her to take more than she could. She tries to relax as she attempts to deep throat more of him, and was sure her jaw would have a bit of a twinge tomorrow for her efforts. Suddenly he tugs her by her nape up and off of him with another wet pop. 

“What-“ she stammers out before he interrupts her.

“More than hard enough,” He answers in that same sure tone as he wraps the arm not holding her neck around her waist and pulls her flush with him. 

She’s glad her skin helps hide how flushed she is as she lifts herself so that she can line herself up better. When she takes him in her hand to help guide him into her he’s leaking pre-cum. She can feel it smear against her folds as she teases herself with the head before beginning to slowly sink herself onto him. 

“Fuck,” he bit out as she slowly inched down onto him, “still so fucking tight.” He’d moved the hand not gripping her waist to grip under her ass to help guide her onto him.

V was panting against his throat as she takes more and more of him. She was wetter than she could remember being in recent memory, possibly ever, but there was still a sting on the edges of her senses as he stretched her open. She could feel her pussy fluttering and gripping at the intrusion. 

Placide was breathing through his nose and staring at her with an intense gaze and blown pupils. A muscle in his jaw is ticking as he squeezes her ass and his whole body trembles with the restraint he’s exercising not to begin thrusting before she’s ready. Sweat beading down between his pecs and on his forehead near his hairline as he licks his plush lips before kissing her.

She pulls him closer as she opens her mouth to his kiss, suckling at his tongue, as she pulls up slightly before sinking herself even further onto his length. “Ah!” She gasps, as Placide instinctively cants his hips forward to try to meet her before he can stop himself. 

She wasn’t sure how long it took them kissing, and rocking, and panting into each other before she was finally fully seated on him. But when she was she felt her eyes water with the intensity of it as she tried to keep herself from cumming right then and there. 

“P-Placide.” She huffed out at him. “Move. Please, move!”

Just like that he lifts her easily and then thrusts back into her. He starts at a leisurely pace, so as not to hurt her, but soon enough she’s moving her hips to meet him stroke for stroke. Before long both of his hands have a deathgrip on her ass tight enough to bruise as he pistons into her. He could feel the excess wet of her dripping down between them as he set a punishing pace for his thrusts. 

“Fuck, Placide. That feels so fucking good.” She manages between breaths. 

V had buried her face into the crook of his neck at some point, she was so overwhelmed. All she can do is clench around him and try to keep up with his strokes as she gripped onto him tightly. The wet slap of them meeting was muffled with their closeness and the roar of the blood from her racing heartbeat in her ears. 

“Come.” He orders as he leans his head back just enough to make eye contact with her.

“I-I’m so close.” She said in a begging tone, though it wasn’t a question.

His only response was to suddenly pull her away from him and flip her so that her back was to him while her front was pressed against the wall of the bed’s alcove. A breath later he was pressing himself back into her. He brought his left hand around to circle around her clit and gripped her hip as he began driving back into her. 

“Now, V,” he demands, over the smacking of their bodies meeting. “I want to feel you come just like this.”

She shudders as he increases the pressure on her clit. Arching her back as he guides her onto him in smooth strokes, her body clutching at him, like her weight was nothing to him. 

“Ah—V,” the strain of how close he was to his own release clear in the way he said her name. “Valentine!”

White hot light was all she saw as she forgot to breathe with the strength of her orgasm as it hit her. Her body shook with the force of it as she whimpered while Placide continued to thrust into her. Each thrust like a wave of fire in her veins. 

The spasms of her orgasm gripping at him was enough to push Placide over the edge. A few short strokes and a groan later he was gritting his teeth while leaning against her back as he came. They were slick against each other as he petted and squeezed the flesh of her ass. Both groaning when he gave a few shallow thrusts to wring the last of their orgasms out of their now over sensitive flesh. 

She leans away from him to reach down to grab the now nearly dry washcloth she’d left beside the bed. Gently he pulls out of her, though he doesn’t release her waist, as she passes him the towel. She flinches as he uses the cold towel to clean her and then himself up before tossing the towel back into the bowel it had been resting in. This was followed soon after by him tossing the condom he’d been wearing into the small wastebasket just beside the bed. 

“You like it when I call your name, huh?” His voice dripped with smug satisfaction.

“Shut up, you’ll ruin my high.” She dodges his question as she turns her body so that she can sit back into the rumpled pillows at the head of her bed’s alcove.

“Always with the shit talking but you can’t even tell me what you want straight away.” He chuckles at her as he leaned over her reclining form, balancing himself with one hand to the side of her and the other on one of her knees. 

“You’re talking a lot for me right now.” She says before she tilts her head up to kiss him. 

“Mmmmf,” her mouth cuts him off for a second moment before he can continue with, “you just had a lot to say when I was inside you. Or does it not count as a lot when it’s mostly my name?” He’s grinning with that same shit eating grin as when she’d amused them upon their first meeting.

The next second V smacks him soundly with one of her pillows. They end up having a minor scuffle on the bed before it devolves into making out again. Eventually Placide pulls the blanket back up to the bed to cover them as V sips from the short glass of brown liquor that’s a mainstay in the built in shelf of her bed’s alcove.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Dababy for being fine and keeping me awake while I wrote this in the wee hours of the night/early morning. If anyone wants to play in a short Cyberpunk RED, Stars Without Number, or Carbon 2185 tabletop campaign then hit me up.


End file.
